Conventional forceps-type instruments of the character described normally include a pair of forceps blades which function in a tweezer-like action and are used in medical operations or surgery to hold, expose and manipulate tissues. Such instruments normally include two blades joined or jointed at proximal ends for moving their distal ends toward and away from each other in a closing and opening action. The distal ends of the blades comprise functional jaws which either are formed integral with the blades or built and mounted as inlays on the distal ends of the blades. The handle portions of the blades may be straight, angular or offset, take the shape of a bayonet or comprise the handles of a scissor-type instrument.
The success of microsurgery depends on gentle tissue handling, avoidance of trauma and meticulous and accurate approximation and apposition of tissues. It is known that exposing and handling tissue through application of counter-pressure is much more desirable than grasping the tissue between the jaws of a forceps, a tissue forceps or a tweezer-type platform. Such grasping or direct pressure application, regardless of how gentle, more often than not results in microscopic hemorrhages and tissue abrasion and trauma.
This invention is directed to providing a new and improved forceps-type surgical instrument capable of applying smooth atraumatic external or internal counter-pressure with an extended surface on tissues especially those handled in microsurgery, to facilitate manipulation of the tissues, and exposure and passage of needles through the tissues while maintaining proper orientation of the needle for subsequent suturing.